New Beginnings
by JoriLover
Summary: AU! Jade moves to LA after her father and mother split up. She meets Tori on her first day on Hollywood Arts, and her life starts to take an unexpected turn.


A/N: Hi! This is my first story ever, and I hope you guys enjoy! This chapter is a small one, cause it's more like a prologue, and the rest will be longer, for sure. This story will only have more 3 or 4 chapters, it will be a small story, I think! Tell me if you like it and if you want to read more! And if you do, don't worry, cause I'll totally look for a beta reader to help me with all my mistakes! Thanks, guys! x

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Victorious and all its characters do not belong to me!

New Beginnings

A chance to start over. That's what my mother told me when she said we were moving to Los Angeles. Sure, it wouldn't be the best idea to stay in New York after my asshole of a father left us to go live with that tattooed freak he was dating. We were literally broke. The only thing left was a house full of sad memories.

So when my grandmother offered her place for us to stay until we got our life back on track, of course my mom accepted. I wasn't entirely happy about the sudden change. I'm a seventeen year old girl, and even though I pretend not to care about anyone else, I was looking forward to graduate high school with my friends. Mom said that this Hollywood Arts School, where I'll be attending, will be good for me. A lot of talented people, and I'll finally be able to focus on what I really want as a career.

I've known since I was a little kid that I was meant to be an actress. There is nothing that I love more than acting, besides writing and my scissors, maybe. I took a lot of acting, dancing and singing lessons during the past few years, and it definitely made me better. But this high school is supposed to really improve my game, so I'm excited to start this school year, even though I'll pretend that I don't even care about it at all.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you ready to go?" My mom, though, is super excited about this new life. She is always smiling, and it makes me happy to know that she's finally getting over my dad.

"Sure, mom. I just need a cup of coffee, and then we can go." My grandma bought me a car as a 'welcome to LA' gift, but I don't want to drive it just yet, because Los Angeles is a huge city, and I am afraid to get lost. So mom decided to give me a ride to school until I'm positive that I can drive around the city without getting completely lost.

The ride to school was full of small talk, with my mom being really excited about all the new classes I was going to take and all the new friends I would make. I think she forgot for a second with who she was talking to. I don't have social skills, talking to people makes me tired, and sometimes I would rather just be alone than spending time with people that I don't care about. I don't tell my mom that, though. I just let her think that by the end of the day I will have a bunch of new people to hang out with. But who knows, right. At least I'll have something in common with the kids here in Hollywood Arts.

After a short drive, we finally arrived at my new school. I am not even out of the car yet, and I can feel how different everything here is. There are a bunch of people dancing in the front of the main gate, while some girls are singing to the beat of some music that I've never heard before. My mom gives me a side hug and wishes me good luck on my first day, and says that she will be waiting right here to pick me up after the day is over.

As I walk towards the entrance of the school, a few people turn their heads to take a look at me. I'm the new kid after all. Some nod their heads, some just walk past by. I'm finally inside of Hollywood Arts, and I'm kind of mesmerized by everything. The hallway is so artsy, and all the lockers are decorated beautifully, and everyone seems so energetic. It's the first time that I actually feel excited in this whole day. I finally found my locker, the only one without any decorations, when a short red haired girl stopped right in front of me.

"Hello?" I say as she just stares me with this goofy look without saying anything. It makes me a bit uncomfortable, so I just repeat myself, and she finally realizes that I was talking to her.

"Oh, hi! I'm Cat! You are Jade, right?" Before I can even answer, she just kept talking. "I'm supposed to show you to your home room. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me just grab a notebook, and we…" Before I could even finish my sentence, she was already pulling me towards the classrooms.

"You don't need a notebook in Sikowitz class. It's an acting one, and we usually just do lots of improvising, and it is all really fun!" She seemed really excited about this class, so I decide not to say a thing and just follow her.

When we get to the class, I see a few people are already sited waiting for the teacher, and a small group of people are talking in one corner of the class. There are three boys and one girl that I couldn't really see her face. I was about to take a sit, when she turned around and looked straight into my eyes.

She was absolutely beautiful. She had warm brown eyes, with a gorgeous flowy brown hair, and a body to die for. And wow, her cheek bones were flawless. She truly was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my entire life. I don't know for how long I just stood there, looking at her like an idiot. But she was also looking at me, so I guess I wasn't the only awkward person standing in the middle of the room.

She finally took a few steps towards me, and I met her halfway through it. Again, I just stared at her for a while, and when she gave me a beautiful, shy smile, I gave a tiny smile back, and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Jade West."

"Hi, Jade. I'm Tori. Tori Vega." What a beautiful name, I thought to myself. And you know what? This school year was already off to a brilliant start.


End file.
